


doppelganger

by wangjackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Side Jinson, camboy au, camboy youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangjackson/pseuds/wangjackson
Summary: in which jaebum has a huge crush on youngjae and found a camboy who oddly resembles him but jaebum is too dumb to realize that it's actually youngjae.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! this is my first time writing for this pairing, let alone smut. this idea came to me and i just had to write it. please feel free to throw garbage at me for this poorly written fic :DDDDD

impossible. utterly impossible.

how was he supposed to know, honestly, he never would’ve imagined that it could be a reality? a reality he was part of. it was real, very much real, (he pinched himself to make sure this was real life) and he felt blessed. he felt stupid too and dense and shocked and excited, a little bit aroused…... okay he was “a lot” aroused truth be told.

 

***

 

jaebum was your average university student with a somewhat decent part-time job. he was in his third year now, living on ramen and caffeine – _way too much caffeine_ – and had a bunch of goofballs as friends. this would be blatantly normal except his life wasn’t. not after meeting his current “never going to happen” crush.

jaebum had known youngjae for over 2 years now. he met him through jinyoung. it was a random occurrence, jaebum was planning to go home and catch up on sleep after his music theory class when jinyoung had invited him over for lunch to meet his new found friend. like he said, random. what reasons did jinyoung have for suddenly introducing the cute - did he mention how cute he was – sunshine? well jinyoung had told him after the impromptu lunch date, that youngjae was a music major just like jaebum and he honestly just felt like introducing the two. also to give jaebum a new companion as jackson recently had asked jinyoung out during that time.

“without me, you’ll be lonely.” _what a jerk._

jaebum wasn’t lonely, no – he just liked being alone most of the time. yeah he went to the occasional frat parties and yeah, he had a couple hookups too but nothing serious. he appreciated his “me time” but what he didn’t appreciate was youngjae messing up his mojo.

the two naturally got close, both having a profound love for music and just generally enjoying each other’s company. as months went by, jaebum started developing his current crush on the boy.

_who wouldn’t like him…. he’s just so damn cute and sexy and beautiful. aaaahhh._

what’s the problem you may ask? well, the problem resided in jaebum himself. his guilt ate at him.

 

***

 

it wasn’t intentional, mere coincidence.

he was wanting to watch a movie that recently had premiered, and being the broke college student he was, he decided to go on one of those illegal pirated movie sites.

_everyone does it, who cares._

as he rummaged through the site an ad popped out. and another. and another. and another.

“ah fuck my laptop better not get a virus now!”

he acted fast in closing the tabs before any problems could occur but a certain one caught his attention. a very much naked guy with a mask right above his mouth, going by the name of “ars” with a pink vibrator in his ass. now, jaebum wasn’t much for porn, but the guy on the screen seemed familiar. oddly familiar.

curiosity getting the best of him, jaebum clicked the ad. now appearing was the said boy, but it was a live video of himself. his voice was muffled by the mask he adorned but it was still clear enough to make out his words.

_he looks like youngjae._

quickly, jaebum made an account to fully watch the video. however, not once did he think of it ever being youngjae. never. jaebum just left it as it being someone who just happened to looked like youngjae.

wrong.

jaebum couldn’t help but think of the latter, as the boy in front of his screen was quickly already working his finger inside his entrance. he just resembled his sunshine so much that his mind wandered off into dark territory.

“a-ah daddy… what should i do now?” _shit._

the sweet moans of the boy sent shivers down jaebum’s spine as he began to feel hot down his lower region. already leaving shame behind, he worked his way down his sweatpants and briefs, reaching for his now hard cock.

the comments were flooding, many quick to compliment the boy’s cuteness. many donated as well, and from what jaebum was starting to comprehend, the highest donation dictated the flow of the video. a viewer by the classy username “cumdaddy” donated a couple thousand won, asking for “ars” to pick the biggest dildo he owned and do as he pleased.

upon seeing this, ars squeaked in relief, his member already leaking cum. shuffling to reach for his dildo, he bent over showing off of the curve of his spine and the roundness of his plump ass. ars took his time uprighting himself and spreading his legs open, teasing his viewers a bit before slowly pushing in the dildo. angling the dildo more towards his prostate, moans soon began to fill jaebum’s room.

“aah it-it feels so good daddy, mhhmm so good.”

jaebum also made work of his erection, matching his pace with the camboy’s thrust. he wasn’t going to last much long. high pitched whines spilled out of his lips, spreading his legs wider as he thrusted the dildo harder and faster into himself.

“i wanna cum,, a-aah... can i cum?”

his words slurred out, the look of pure ecstacy driving jaebum wild. he imagined if this is what youngjae would look like while being fucked. all pretty and needy, with his pink cock leaking cum as jaebum would pound deep into him.

seeing another high donation with the comment telling him to cum, ars wrapped his hand around himself. his eyes watered, his orgasm hitting him hard. he wantonly moaned louder, cum dripping on his hand. jaebum stroked his dick faster, he too feeling his orgasm reach.

“mm thank you for taking care of me daddy,” said the boy slowly pulling the dildo out, “d-did i do good? was i a good boy for daddy?” comments cooing at him with donations, he let out a small little giggle as he wiped his hand with a tissue.

“i had so much fun today, i’ll see you soon.” he winked to the camera, eyes later disappearing into two crescents. he was smiling. he was smiling, even though half of his face was covered by his black mask.

soon the live video ended, leaving jaebum alone with his thoughts. looking down at his hand covered with his cum, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_fuck. i did not just jerk off to a camboy that looks like youngjae. fuuck._


End file.
